What if I don't want you to go?
by JenniseiBlack
Summary: They saw each other everywhere and in everything.


Hermione's haven challenge: Hermione's personal library. Round one: Remus and Hermione. Word count allowed 700 - 1,000 words only.

* * *

Work Text:

"He stepped down, trying not to look at her, as if she were the sun, yet he saw her, like the sun, even without looking." - Anna Karenina

* * *

"Remus, Sirius," Mrs Weasley greeted the men as they arrived through fireplace. "Everyone's out back you can go on out."

"Thanks, Molly," Sirius smiled placing a kiss on her cheek, heading for the back door.

"Need any help?" Remus asked.

"Nonsense, go on out back."

Remus smiled, giving Molly a quick hug before following Sirius outside to find him standing on the other side of the back door looking to see who was there.

"What are you doing?" Remus questioned.

"She's here," Sirius smirked.

Remus frowned, opening the door and joining his childhood friend. Stepping down onto the grass his eyes were drawn to her. She was like fire drawing moth to a flame. Looking away he saw Sirius watching him.

"What?"

"Say something already." Sirius chuckled rolling his eyes.

"I can't Sirius. I'm too old for her." Remus sighed, as he heard Hermione laugh with Harry. Everywhere he looked he could see and hear her. He didn't know how it happened, but Hermione Granger filled his world.

Remus spent most of his evening at the Burrow with Sirius at his side celebrating Ginny Weasley's birthday with their family. The party flowed naturally, people talked and ate merrily, before giving gifts to Ginny. The party came to a close as Remus glanced around looking for his son, who had ended up falling asleep in Hermione Granger's lap. As she set speaking with Sirius.

"Hello, Remus," Hermione greeted looking up at him with a soft smile gracing her lips. Remus watched her nails glide through his son's hair.

"Hermione, I see you have company," Remus smiled softly looking at the pair.

"Oh look, Harry's calling me over there," Sirius noted quickly walking away from the pair.

"He does realise Harry's stepped inside." Hermione chuckled.

"He's not a very subtle man." Remus shook his head becoming embarrassed by his friend's antics.

"Just his name gives that hint away. How have you been Remus?" Hermione questioned gesturing for him to join her at the table.

"Better, much better," Remus replied sitting across from her. "You've been an amazing help to me through everything after the war and with Teddy. You're the centre of all of that."

"I didn't do that much, Remus." Hermione blushed something that did not go unnoticed by Remus. "I just watched Teddy, that was all."

"It means everything, Hermione," Remus told her leaning forward. "And I wanted to-,"

"Mione," Teddy spoke up sleepily. "Can we go home?"

"Of course, darling," Hermione whispered as his bright blue eyes looked up at her. Hermione stood carefully not to jar him.

"Here I'll take him," Remus said trying to get his son from her arms. Teddy whimpered clinging tighter to the witch.

"I got him, just lead the way. I'll come home with you." Hermione replied as Remus placed his hand on the small of her back. They made their way inside towards the Floo saying their goodbyes along the way. He let Hermione go through to his home first as he caught Sirius giving him a thumbs up before the flames consumed him.

* * *

Hermione stepped into Remus' living room before taking Teddy up the stairs to his room. Turning on the lamp, she pulled the covers back to Teddy's bed before laying him down. She took his shoes off covering him up.

"I don't want you to go," Teddy spoke up as Hermione stood from the bed.

"It's bedtime," Hermione whispered. "I won't be far; I'll be downstairs talking with daddy till you fall asleep."

"I don't want you to ever go," Teddy whispered falling back to sleep leaving Hermione frozen for a moment until she felt Remus' presence behind her. Even when she wasn't in his home, she could always feel him when he was close. Hermione turned around joining Teddy's father just outside the little boy's room.

"He loves you, you know," Remus told her as she gently closed the door.

"I love him so very much," Hermione replied. "I should probably go."

She started to move when she felt his warm hand on her wrist; she heard him speak. "What if I don't want you to go either?" He took a deep breath before continuing, "I know, I shouldn't say this to you. You were my student and I shouldn't-"

His words were stopped as he felt her soft lips press against his, her hands cupped his face. Pulling back slightly, she whispered, "I would say I don't want to go either."

Remus smirked as she took his hand and pulled him towards his bedroom.

The sun now lit every part of his life and he knew couldn't let her go now that he had her.


End file.
